Et avec jalousie
by Jinkoo
Summary: Pourquoi Rogue a til tuer la seule personne qui avait confiance en lui... ?


Les personnages ne cette fics ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Bonne lecture.

Et avec jalousie… J'ai veillé sur ta vie…

Rogue se tenait là, ses yeux noirs fixant tour à tour les personnes présentent. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur Draco, son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il tremblait et son regard était rempli d'incertitude. Ne laissant aucuns sentiments se refléter sur son visage ni dans son regard, il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait bien affaibli et faisait plus vieux que jamais. Ce dernier le fixait avec au fond des yeux une lueur de supplice mais il ne dit rien. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit... il venait de découvrir qu'elle était la tâche que le seigneur des ténèbres avait confier à son protégé… Pourquoi avait-il accepté cela ?

Flash Back

- Mon fils… mon fils unique…

Rogue fixait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond. Son visage habituellement souriant en sa présence était déchiré par la douleur et de longues traînées de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sans pour autant le montrer, il détaillait avec regret ce doux visage caché par quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. De loin, il entendit quelques paroles émises par Bellatrix mais il les ignora.

- Il n'a que seize ans et n'a aucune idée des mensonges dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi mon fils ? C'est trop dangereux ! C'est la vengeance du seigneur pour l'erreur de Lucius, je le sais !

La discutions continua, ponctué de gémissements de la part de Narcissa. Rogue répondait de façon presque automate, il ne savait pas de quoi elle lui parlait mais feintait de le savoir et cela lui faisait mal, il devait lui mentir, mentir à la seule personne à laquelle il tenait. Restant assis sur son siège, il avait réussi à résister à la tentation de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il l'écoutait donc, sans lui montrer la moindre affection.

- Le vœu d'irrévocabilité ?

Il eu un hoquet de surprise plus ou moins discret, il savait parfaitement en quoi cela consistait, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire… il ne savait pas ce que devait faire Draco… Face à la réaction de Bellatrix et fixant son regard dans celui de Narcissa qui le suppliait, il accepta. Ils se mirent donc en position, enlaçant leurs mains. Sans le vouloir, Rogue laissa échapper un faible frisson au contact de la main de Narcissa dans la sienne. Même si elle le remarqua, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Les yeux encore embués, elle lui posa ses deux premières questions qu'il accepta puis elle lui posa la dernière.

- Et si cela devenait nécessaire… si Draco échouait… tu effectuerais le contrat que le seigneur lui à demander d'exécuter ?

- J'accepte

Il avait hésité sur la dernière question mais il avait fini par accepter, après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et puis la tâche de Draco n'était peut-être pas si… difficile…

Fin de Flash Back

- Severus…

La voix suppliante de Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées. Son regard devenu trouble durant quelques instants, redevint strict et sévère alors qu'il se fixait un peu plus dans celui du directeur. Durant plusieurs secondes ils se fixèrent ainsi. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, dans son esprit.

Severus, fait le, il le faut

Mais… vous le saviez ?

Oui, je l'ai compris… je sais que tu as fait le vœu d'irrévocabilité pour le protéger

Je le devais mais… je ne savais pas que…

Severus, tu dois le faire maintenant, sinon tu mourra

Je préfère que ce soit vous qui restiez en vie

Et qui veillera sur Draco ?

Mais…

Vous êtes comme un père pour lui… vous devez continuer à veiller sur lui comme vous l'avez toujours fait…

Mais et vous ?

J'ai fais mon temps…

- Severus… s'il te plait…

C'était donc ça son destin ? Trahir l'une des seules personnes qui lui avait toujours fait confiance ? Discrètement, il observa Draco. Il tremblait, tenant maladroitement sa baguette. Son teint était toujours aussi blanc. Il devait le faire pour lui, veiller sur lui comme il l'avait toujours fait… Un sourire narquois étira soudainement ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait à nouveau le professeur et qu'il prononçait une formule.

- Avada Kedavra !

De nouveau il regarda Draco. Oui, il devait tout faire pour lui. Il était un peu le fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir… Et puis… cela le rapprochait de Narcissa… Il n'avait pas pu avoir son cœur alors il préférait veiller sur ce qu'elle chérissait le plus, son fils, son fils unique… et puis quand il vit la lueur perdue briller dans le regard de Draco, il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il le prit par le bras pour l'aide à se déplacer. A présent, ils devaient fuir au plus vite…

Fin


End file.
